New worlds
by evie898
Summary: Doctor who X Primeval with a couple of extra charactors shoved in! And a truely unique adventure... PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

How blissfully unaware her mind used to be. Unaware of her future, unaware of all the pain and the burden of responsibility that awaited her there. Responsibility to protect the people of the world from all of the titanic forces that clashed around them, responsibility even to give her life if it was needed. But now she didn't know that, now she didn't need to know that. No one should know their future because if they did they would be unable to live their lives in the carefree way that they do. They would be to busy trying to change their fates, fates which can't be changed because if Lara knew her fate she would retreat inside herself and never come out again. Never do the things that she had to do, for herself and for everybody; everybody that counted on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lara's story

Lara hated the smell of disinfectant she hated hospitals as a matter of fact. The only reason she was here was because her best friend lay unconscious on the bed before her. Sitting on the small stool she reached out and clasped her friend's unmoving hand and stared at her limp body. Wires fed their way in and out of her at certain intervals and a machine stood at the side of her monitoring her heart rate with repetitant bleeps.

Chloe Hunt had been stabbed in the side two days ago after an attempt to kidnap her before that she had been missing for two months. Lara's life and emotions were always depressing, worrying. Worrying about whether she would see her best friend ever again at one point when she had no hope she had even led herself to believe she was dead. She had stopped eating and was now severely thin. Only a ghost of her former self could be seen in her haunted eyes. She remembered the day Chloe had staggered through the main entrance to the A.R.C. (The place where Lara worked) Clutching her side with her scarlet left hand from which protruded the hilt of a knife. Blood drenched her clothes and dripped onto the marble white floor, the hope and then fear which had filled Lara's heart as she remembered how she had run to help, Abby her friend in a desperate pursuit. How Chloe had grasped at Lara's outstretched hand smearing them in her own blood and then keeled unconscious before her. Memories that hurt always seem to be the ones that you remember she thought grimly. She couldn't help but contemplate how Chloe had sacrificed herself to save her friends after being black mailed by a gang of thugs that had discovered a secret that Lara, Chloe and the other people she worked with strived to keep hidden.

A silver tear rolled down Lara's cheek and she wiped it away with a swift movement of her hand. The unbearable memories flooded her mind. How she herself two months ago had been yanked from her bed undercover of darkness and had the barrel of a gun pressed into her head and been brutally knocked unconscious. The fear that had filled her chest as she knelt there in the dark waiting for the deafening blow or for someone to pull the trigger…

And still knowing what terrors she faced Chloe had come after her. She pushed the unpleasant memories from her mind thinking 'I have to move on.' Her mobile vibrated violently in her pocket she pulled it out then flipped it open and read the message that she had been sent.

''Work'' She smiled to herself. She took one last glance at her friend before leaving the room.

Outside rain was thundering down in heavy droplets, streams were forming in the roads causing spray to fly up from cars tyres as they drove past.

Lara did up her black leather jacket and pulled it close to her slim figure as she ran out into the rain. She ran round to the back of the building to the car park swiftly dodging in between the motionless vehicles. She finally arrived in front of her car, a Bugattii Veyron and quickly zapped it with her keys. She then yanked open the door and threw herself into the drivers seat already her long black hair was dripping wet and her jeans soaked through. She hastily wrung the moisture from her hair and pulled out of the parking space making the tyres screech. Slouching in an alleyway three boy racers gaped in astonishment and envy as she pulled out onto the road. Lara smiled smugly at the fact that people were always surprised to see a chick behind the wheel as many of them put it. So she deliberately showed off with her amazing driving skills zooming away around the corner. The text had told her to go to a forest north of reading and urgently. She pulled up at a red light and drummed her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel muttering swear words under her breath. Yea sure her Bugattii was fast but it still meant you had to stop at traffic lights and obey the speed limit. She finally got moving and zoomed away from London. Pretty soon she was speeding up the motorway to Reading the other cars and lorry's flashing past in a blur of colour. The windscreen wipers swept back and forth frantically against the hammering rain which splattered the windscreen. The sky was a depressing grey blanket which seemed to be draped over the world.

Suddenly some flashing florescent blue lights appeared to her left and a police car swerved in front of her.

"Oh my god!" Lara groaned slamming her foot on the brakes and pulling up on the side lane. She growled and leaned back in the seat as a police man dressed in a bright yellow jacket approached her car. She quickly reached down and fumbled in her handbag before he rapped his knuckles on her window. She pressed the button to make the window roll down and smiled sweetly at the man before her. He was in his early twenties quite good-looking and obviously new to the job.

"Is there a problem officer?!" She said smiling at him. He blushed and looked away which made her smile even more. 'I've got him wrapped around my little finger' she thought smugly.

"Yes unfortunately" He said finally finding his voice "Are you aware that you were driving twenty miles an hour over the speed limit?!"

"Yes!" Lara replied with a grin holding up her ID. He read it obviously surprised by the content.

"Oh sorry Miss" He stammered passing it back to her.

"Now if you don't mind I have places to go, people to see!" She said cheekily.

"Right, yes on your way then" He stuttered. Lara shut the window is his face and cleverly drove through a puddle while pulling back out onto the motorway, spraying the man with dirty water.

"Sorry!" She mouthed sarcastically at him then sped away.

It was nearly half past one when she arrived at the outskirts of the forest and hunger was gnawing at Lara's stomach. The place was deserted apart from a silver pick up truck which she parked next to. She jumped out of her car and exclaimed

"What's new?!" The two men there Professor Cutter and Alex Hunt (Chloe's brother) looked at her.

"You took your time!" Cutter said.

"Excuse me!" retorted Lara "I was in London in case you hadn't noticed!"

"How's Chloe?" Alex asked turning to her.

"She's fine. She still hasn't woken but the doctors say she should make a full recovery." She replied. He nodded finding the words reassuring. Lara looked at him as he turned his attention back to assembling the tranquillizer gun he was holding. His brown hair flopped in front of his bright blue eyes.

"She's going to be ok." She added placing a hand on his shoulder. He pretended not to hear her and trained his gun point on the trunk of a tree. She sighed and turned her attention back to Cutter.

"So what have we got?" She asked.

"The sightings and evidence all point to it being a Phorusrhacos." He said

"I don't know what that is but it sure doesn't sound too good!" Lara replied.

"A Phorusrhacos…" He repeated. "It's a member of a group called the terror birds from about 27 million to 5000 years ago. It's approximately three meters tall and a vicious killer. It's come through a suspected anomaly back to the Pampean era."

"Right..." Lara replied "So its one bad tempered mutant chicken!"

"Not exactly..." Cutter said getting slightly fed up. "Although it is actually a close relative of modern day chickens" He tossed her a fully loaded tranquilizer gun.

"Doesn't really matter…" Lara sighed "Whatever it is I'm sure we can deal with it!"

Lara and Alex turned to leave, guns cradled in there arms.

"Oh and also…!" Cutter called after them. "It's pretty fast and stealthy." He loaded his own gun and slung it over his shoulder.

Twigs snapped and leaves rustled as Lara moved through the undergrowth. She tried to move as quietly ass possible but the dried debris on the ground always gave away her position. She winced as a particularly loud snap emitted from beneath her left foot. She was following some suspicious tracks she found ten minutes ago in the dirt. The footprints were large and distorted she couldn't tell what made them for sure but it was obvious it wasn't any of the local wild life. She scanned the mass of leafy green bushes that surrounded her with her eyes, searching for any signs of movement.

A flurry of brown fur caught her eye off to her right, she span round with lightening speed raising the sight of her tranquilizer gun to her eye, spooking an alarmed fallow deer which bounded away into the dense vegetation. Lara let out an aggravated sigh and slackened her grip on the trigger her heart reducing its brisk pace in her chest.

She followed the tracks for another fifteen minutes but eventually she lost them and saw that she was getting nowhere. Even the most recent tracks were at least a few hours old. She moved off the track into the trees to the side which she noticed had started to thin. She wound her way swiftly in between tree trunks the distance between them getting further apart all the time. Finally she spied an open pasture between the trees. She stumbled to the edge of it and looked across its vast expanse. It was unkempt and the long natural grass swept gracefully against her dirty jeans.

"And let's guess." She muttered to herself. "It likes open grassland." She strode up to the crest of the small hill in front of her to get a better view of the vast expanse of land. Her eyes strayed across the pasture a tall lone tree stood on the far side apart from that it was bare but then she noticed something else. It made her double over and her stomach wretch in disgust, grateful that she didn't have any lunch but her throat still burned afterwards with the taste of acid. She spat out some yellow bile onto the ground and glanced over her shoulder afraid that she would hurl again at the site.

Among the long wispy grasses about one hundred meters behind her lay a mauled corpse. Thee grass surrounding it had been flattened to the ground and stained with the blood that had leaked out of the motionless body. She edgily made her way towards the grotesque sight. Her heart started to pound until its rythmetic thumping was the only sound that filled her ears. All too soon she was stood next to the mangled body staring at the extent of the savage injuries. The body was that of a teenage boy a soundless scream still present on his motionless lips. His eyes were open but unseeing; the terror that had filled them was still visible in their dark depths. Lara gazed at the cut which ran the length of his belly, slicing it open. His intestines spilled out of the gash, torn and ripped where some ragged instrument had burrowed its way deep into his innards. His clothes were cut into ragged strips where what looked like claws had gouged deep into his flesh leaving them drenched in his own blood.

Lara's eyes became bright with tears 'to young' she thought 'just too young' unable to bear the sight any more and out of a matter of respect she reached out to close his eyes with trembling fingers. The flesh was warm. Lara's sadness immediately turned to fear as she realised all the blood around her was fresh. Glistening on the grass stalks under the light of the sun with a deadly beauty. She surged to her feet desperate to get away from the body and the danger she was in. She turned on her heel to flee her loaded gun in a tight and anxious grip. She suppressed scream at the monster which had silently entered the meadow as she had been examining the dead body. She locked eyes with it every muscle in her body was ready to run, to escape but they did not seem to be obeying her and the humongous bird's ferocious glare kept her in place. It was just as massive and deadly as Cutters fanciful tales had described. It stood over three meters tall with a small body but had a very long neck and legs. On each foot was a menacing set of black claws, gleaming in the sunlight. It snapped its beak which was dripping scarlet droplets of blood cocking its large head from side to side with sharp movements, surveying her through blue rimmed eyes. The grey plumage around its head and neck were stained red. It moved a large pace towards her raising its head in an attempt to sniff the air. At the same time Lara took a nervous step back to test the bird reaction. It carked snapping its beak ferociously than lurched towards her with lightening speed. Lara stayed fixed I place terrified. Her gun hung from her right arm, forgotten as the bird rapidly approached her.

"It's too dangerous! No! You might hit Lara!" Cutter ordered.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" Alex yelled back "Its either this or she gets sliced to pieces with that monsters butchery tool!" And with that he raised the sight of the gun to his eye and squeezed the trigger. The worst came about. He had been too far away the wind caused the dart to stray to the left of its target and it embedded itself in Lara's thigh. It's florescent fletching visible against her blue faded jeans. The impact seemed to snap her out of the trance she gazed astonished, at it sticking out of her leg. Her mouth hung open in a soundless scream then she switched her gaze back to the bird which was nearly upon her. There was nothing she could do she swayed helplessly and fell into darkness not even feeling herself hit the ground.

Alex stayed motionless. Paralyzed with horror at what he had done. He watched helplessly as Lara's limp body fell to the ground completely at mercy to the Phorusrhacos's ferocious wrath. He screwed his eyes tightly shut waiting for the deafening blow to come; an unbearable pain filled his chest. But it did not. He slowly winced his eyes open afraid at what he might see. The Phorusrhacos was stood over Lara's limp body carefully sniffing up and down the length of it. Its ragged beak brushed against a fold in her jacket and it recoiled like it had been stung. Alex immediately took advantage of the situation; he hastily reloaded his gun with another dart. This time the bird was an easier target and its aim was true. The dart hit the bird in its left side, it retaliated violently thrashing about and biting at it. It managed to grab hold of the dart with its beak and yank it out but it had already done the damage. Its large legs gave way underneath it and its body slammed to the ground centimetres from Lara's unconscious one.

Alex sat there amazed at the sudden rush of events whish had just taken place. Lara was going to KILL him!

"Nice shot" said Cutter "After a spectacularly awful one!" Alex made no attempt to reply and ran from the rocky outcrop on which they had positioned themselves to Lara's aid.

Everything around Lara's head seemed to be a blur of noise and commotion. She tried to move but her head span violently. A shadow leaned over her and something gripped her left arm. Every sound made her head throb and every movement made her body ache.

"Lara" The word sounded far off.

"Lara!" The same voice said again this time louder. The world seemed to rush back to her in those seconds and soon she could see the recognizable face of Alex peering into her eyes.

"Lara" He repeated in a softer tone making her wince as the word echoed in her mind rousing another uncomfortable throb. She tried to sit up but her head span again.

"Whoa" Alex whispered grasping her hand "Try and take it easy"

"What happened?" She stammered bewilderedly looking at Alex. "Did you shoot me?!" She asked horrified then read his expression like a book.

"You SHOT ME!" She squealed

"It was an accident!" He stammered wincing at Lara's high pitched squeals.

"YOU SHOT ME!" Lara repeated

"I know" Said Alex burying his head in his hands.

"YOU SHOT ME!"

"YOU SHOT HER!" Another voice exclaimed from behind. Lara pivoted around in her bed to see who it was. Chloe was sitting upright on the hospital bed beside hers.

"Chloe! You're awake!" Lara said completely changing her tone of voice.

"YOU SHOT HER!" Chloe yelled.

"With a tranquilizer gun!" Alex added.

"YOU STILL SHOT HER!" She retorted.

"I know, I know! It was an accident!"

"Yea and a pretty stupid one at that!" She snapped.

"YOU SHOT ME!" Lara screamed

"Is that all you can say?!" Alex demanded.

"YES!" A nurse hearing the commotion came hurrying into the room.

"That's enough!" She ordered "You two need rest!" She said gesturing at Lara and Chloe. "And you" She said turning to Alex "Have stirred this up enough! GO!" She ordered.

"But!" Alex complained.

"GO!" She said giving him an extremely stern stare. He gave up and reluctantly turned and left the room. Lara let out an aggravated sigh and slumped back down onto her pillow a slitting head ache pulsing inside her mind. She turned to Chloe who was sitting on the edge of her bed clutching at her side with a pained expression. A hundred she wanted to ask her filled Lara's mind. So she settled with the plainest.

"Where did you go?" Lara asked tenderly.

"You were missing for almost two months some people thought you were dead." Chloe chewed her bottom lip uncertainly, obviously thinking how best to answer the question.

"We saw you go through that anomaly" Lara added "Everybody thought that you had got lost in some ancient era and couldn't get back. I thought you'd died you there. With that stab wound I couldn't see how you could've survived. But somehow you did and you managed to get stabbed again!"

"The anomaly took me to Cardiff." She confirmed.

"And what happened after that?" Lara enquired. So Chloe began to tell a fantastic tale about she had rescued off a curb by a mysterious stranger on the brink off death. How she had been laying there in the rain on a deserted street corner her own blood pooling around her and then being swept by the torrents of water into the gutter. The dramatic tale brought tears to Lara's eyes at the thought of all that her best friend had been through, the unbearable pain in her side when a pair of sturdy arms had picked her up and she seemed to fall into darkness, then how she had woken up in a mysterious underground base of a secret organisation. One who protected humanity from the evil wrath of aliens and guarded a spatial rift running straight through the middle of Cardiff. How Chloe had become caught up in there whirlwind adventures and how they had made her an offer that she just couldn't refuse.

"So how did you come to be crawling through the A.R.C's front entrance with a knife in your side?" Lara stammered.

"We were on an errand in London after some suspected alien." Chloe said "We were in Luigi's down the road from the A.R.C and I went outside into the alleyway to get some fresh air. Outside I was ambushed by Arthur Layton an enemy of my father's. He said something about revenge then thrust me up against the wall and held a knife to my neck. I tried to defend myself but he was just too strong. Arthur being a coward stabbed me in the side then ran and left me to die. But I decided I wasn't going to. I could see the A.R.C just a couple of hundred meters in front of me. Ignoring the pain in my side I staggered onwards the only thing in my mind reaching those doors. I was on the verge of collapsing when I finally stumbled through them. My legs could barley take my weight and that's where you came in."

Lara just sat there astounded at all the things her friend had been through, unsure of what to say. The silence between them lengthened until Lara had slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

When Lara woke she was back to her normal physic and the doctor dismissed her but with a week's bed rest.

"Yea right!" Lara muttered under her breath. She felt guilty leaving Chloe in hospital by herself but she had things to do and Alex to deal with. Smiling at that thought she said her goodbye's to Chloe, promising she would visit and left the building. The weather had cleared up outside and the sky was a hazy blue.

"Hang on!" Thought Lara out loud "What about my car?!" Panic rose inside her chest. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. She jumped her instincts kicking in, she swung her arm around and whacked the mysterious stranger on the head but he turned out to be not so mysterious after all. A rather dazed Alex stood in front of her rubbing his head.

"Do you ever think of identifying people before you hit them?!" He complained.

"It can save your life sometimes!" Lara retorted "Never mind that what the hell happened to my car!?" Alex smiled and held up the keys dangling them in front of her.

"You drove MY car?!" Lara exclaimed.

"Better than leaving it in some remote forest!" He said.

"Nobody but me drives my car!" She growled giving him a stern stare.

"Blimey you're sexy when you're angry!" He remarked raising his eyebrows. Lara gaped at him them whacked him over the head again.

"Alright, alright chill!" He exclaimed just as Lara was about to deliver the fourth blow. "No flirting!"

"Just tell me where my car is!" She ordered snatching the keys from his hand.

"It's over there" He said pointing to the far side of the car park. Lara strode off only to stop half way across and exclaim.

"You scratched it!"

"No I didn't!" He shouted back.

"Yes you did!" She yelled running over to it. Alex followed and arrived to see Lara examining the most tiny and insignificant scratch on the side of her car.

"It's tiny!" He emphasized.

"It's still a scratch!" She declared.

Alex made no attempt to reply just rolled his eyes.

"Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to go!" Lara said in an annoyed tone.

"No I don't mind!" Alex muttered.

"Good!" She exclaimed and thrust herself into the car slamming the door in his face. He seemed to find her temper rather amusing, so she drove off pretending to ignore him.

The streets of London were a nightmare rush hour Lara though to herself annoyed. Everyone was trying to get to work when all she wanted to do was to get home. The stream of cars was endless and the streets of London were packed in every direction that Lara looked. It continued in this manner for at least an hour and a half but at last as she reached the outskirts of London the constant streams of cars started to thin. Once Lara hit the motor way she put her foot down eager to be away from the packed streets.

She followed the motorway for about one hour heading west away from London, anticipation filling her stomach at the thought going home.

With her tremendously busy job there was often little time to relax and unwind and often when there was it just meant hanging around in the A.R.C's wreck room with Conner and Abby. Her home was quite out of the way of London so she really only had time to spend there when she was ill or on holiday. A smile crept onto her face at the thought of seeing Nightfire again. Her show class horse and all of her other pets all of which she had to pay to be looked after most of the time.

She turned off the Motorway onto a two track road leading off into the country. Lara leisurely watched the tree's on either side of the road pass by their leaves a flourish or green after being stuck in London all morning. The road was practically deserted apart from a large lorry just visible pulling round the bend in front of her. Lara drove close to the hedge in order to evade the large vehicle. Suddenly the bonnet of a red mini convertible appeared around the end of the lorry swerving into Lara's side of the road as if to overtake. Lara slammed her foot down on the brakes but she had been going too fast. The squeal of tyres against tarmac filled the air and rang in her ears. As a desperate last attempt Lara tried to swerve but to no avail there was not enough room. She looked up into the drivers face opposite. Her eyes were shut and she was making jiggling motions along to a song as she sang along

"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror…" She sang very out of tune "And bending over backwards just to try to see you CLEARER!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked as she opened her large dark brown eyes and saw Lara about to drive headlong into her. A sickening crunch filled the air; Lara got thrust forward and something solid hit her in the temple. The last thing she remembered was pain ricocheting around her body and a very annoying song booming in the background.

Lara woke to white light.

"Is this heaven?" she murmured. A man peered over her who had grey hair and was wearing thick glasses that seemed to magnify the size of his eyes.

"If it is the angels are very Boffiny!"

"Hello there!" The strange man said in a cheery voice. "You seem to like visiting this hospital at the moment don't you!" He checked a monitor at the side of her bed his fingers tapping away at the keyboard.

"Right Lara!" He said turning back to her "Your name is Lara isn't it!?"

"Yea" She managed to murmur in reply.

"Good just checking! You have quite severe whiplash and have endured a nasty blow to the head. Both of which should be fine with at least a weeks bed rest." He finally moved away from her so she tried to sit up but a violent stiffening ache seemed to grip her whole body. So she sank back down onto her pillow and tilted her head so she could survey the room ignoring the aching pain in her neck. She was in London central hospital. Again. She was lying in the same bed as last time in the same recognizable ward. Chloe lay sleeping on the bed to her right one over from which lay a pretty girl with long dark rippling hair. Lara had a flit of recognition then dismissed the stray thought. How the hell had she managed to end up in hospital for he third time in five days? Not good! She thought. She dully sat there as the minutes ticked by. The minutes slowly turned to hours and the boredom eventually willed her into an uncomfortable sleep.

When she woke the only change in the ward was Chloe who was sitting upright and dully picking away at the blanket that lay covering her. Chloe noticed her stirring and turned to her eagerly.

"Boy you said you would visit but I never thought like this!" She exclaimed with a grin then put on a more serious face. "What happened?!" She enquired with a worried expression "I just remember waking up and you and this other girl had appeared in the beds next to me!"

"The last thing I remember is crashing into some crazed psycho in a red mini convertible!"

"So your Bugattii?!" Chloe questioned.

"Is probably squished into a cube by some car eating machine somewhere." Lara sighed. Just then the girl on the other side of Chloe groaned and her eyelids flickered open. The goggle headed doctor eagerly entered the room and strode over to her just as he had done with Lara. The girl looked terribly confused and dazed as she was inspected by him. Lara suddenly remembered her as she saw her deep brown eyes. Lara listened in on the brief conversation he had with her but cut in when she heard the girl mention something about a stupid girl in a sports car.

"Excuse me!" She retorted "But that sports car was mine and it was very expensive!" looking livid. The girl turned to face her.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be like that!" She apologized. "Your car was lush! I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" She buried her head in her hands. Lara was taken aback by her sudden apology but managed to reply "Hey, I'm sorry it's not your fault the car had insurance on it anyway." Deciding to introduce herself; Lara said "I'm Lara, Lara Lester!" with a smile.

"Yea and I'm Chloe hunt." Chloe added "And who are you?!"

"WPC Brown!" She exclaimed

"What's your full name?" asked Chloe.

"Well it's rather long. It's Phoebe Larissa Lucinda Miranda Caitlin Helena Megan Chloe Charlotte Louise Gabriella Philippe Jessica Catherine Sarah Bryony Britney Vanessa Olivia Emmeline Alice Abigail Elizabeth Lauren Gemima Brown!"

"What?!" Lara said with Chloe in unison.

"Just call me Pheebs!" Phoebe laughed. So Lara and Chloe did just that.

About week later Lara, Chloe and Phoebe were all discharged and they met up in the car park. Over their stay in hospital they had all become best friends and now were always laughing and exchanging comments on men.

"We should ring up Abby and all go for a huge bowl of spaghetti at Luigi's!" Chloe commented.

"Yea!" Lara exclaimed. Abby had come to visit them in their stay in hospital and had become friends with Phoebe as well.

Pretty soon they were all gathered round a huge bowl of Spaghetti and eating it with chopsticks.

"Anything happened at work recently?" Asked Lara casually watching a strand of spaghetti twirl around the chopsticks she was holding.

"Nothing much" Abby replied "No new anomalies everything's really quiet"

"Unusual" Commented Chloe.

"I know" said Abby "Conner's triple checked the anomaly detector to see if it's still working which apparently it is. I have to get back to work soon" She put down her chopsticks and said "I'll pay say it's a get well soon treat for the three of you" She smiled

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr!" Phoebe roared slamming herself back into her chair and throwing her chopsticks down on the table.

"Anything wrong!?" Lara enquired sarcastically.

"I'm sick of these bleeding chopsticks!" she yelled "Can't I just get a fork?!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Chloe said with a grin gesturing at her to stay in her seat. Phoebe looked at the chopsticks splayed out on the table with an expression which would make most people think they had killed her mother. Lara sniggered at this trying to hide her amusement with her hands but Phoebe noticed.

"Oh shut up!" She exclaimed flicking a meatball at her. Lara sat aghast gazing at the tomatoey splodge on her jacket.

The next twenty four hours were the funniest any of them had had in a long time, with not a worry in the world. They invited Phoebe back to their mega house for the night where they introduced her to all their animals. She fell in love with Nightfire and the other horses especially. It turned out Phoebe had ridden since she was six and so she was a really good rider. They played chase me Charlie in the show jumping ring where Lara came first on Nightfire and Phoebe a close second. Chloe and Phoebe decided to congratulate Lara with a face full of sand making her scream and splutter. After that they decided to go for a really long hack and take a picnic except they found the fridge empty except for a mouldy bit of cheese because the house had been practically unoccupied for the past four weeks.

"Yummy! Mouldy Wendslydale!" Cooed Phoebe.

"We'll buy something" Said Lara grabbing her purse off the counter.

When they got back it was almost twilight and the sky was streaked with red and yellow.

"I'd better go soon" Commented Phoebe.

"I'm supposed to be in Cardiff right now but I don't have a car and my insurance has probably gone through the roof."

"Well crash out here until you get a new one!" Lara exclaimed.

"Could I?!" Asked Phoebe eagerly

"Yea sure" Said Chloe "But we have to go to work tomorrow" She gestured at herself and Lara.

"Awwww thanks!" Phoebe exclaimed "I promise I won't trash the place!"

"Are you sure it's wise to let her loose in our armoury?!" Lara said to Chloe sarcastically. "It's an accident waiting to happen!"

"Yea I might stay away from there!" Phoebe said with a grin. "Don't want to accidentally shoot the ceiling like I did last time!"

Lara walked cautiously into her dad's office after a message from Jenny that he wished to see her. He looked up from his paper work as she entered Lara winced at the outfit he was wearing which was one of the many plain boring suits he often wore.

"Ah! Lara! I hope you have fully recovered from that experience with the young hooligan!" He said sliding the documents he had been inspecting into the desk draw.

"Her name is Phoebe and she's actually really nice!" Lara retorted but secretly Lara didn't rule out that that she was a bit of a young hooligan as her father had put it.

"She was driving on the wrong bloody side of the road!" He exclaimed.

"I know" Said Lara "She's just…" She paused unsure of what to say. "Reckless!"

"As are you" He breathed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Lara enquired.

"Nothing, nothing!" He said dismissing it with a wave of his hand. Lara knew better than to pester him further so instead she changed the subject.

"Why did you send for me?!" She asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" He replied "you are one of my employees"

Lara smiled at that. Soon as her boss was also unfortunately her father it was a strict employer, employee regime at work. "Its just I'm sort of in the middle of something!" She said

"Oh yes, and what might that be?" Lester questioned. Lara didn't really want to say that she had been with Conner hacking into the A.R.C's private data files on the staff just for fun. Apparently Sarah Wilson the sectuary had a third nipple! Thinking of this she found it hard to keep a straight face.

"Something…insignificant" She responded. He eyed her suspiciously but left it and said

"It's about your car"

"Yes I know that it's probably in a scrapheap somewhere!" She breathed with an air of annoyance.

"Yes and that is why I took the privilege of getting you a new one"

"Oh my god you're not being serious?!" Exclaimed Lara her face immediately lighting up.

"Car park" He mouthed tossing her a key with a Mazda Furai logo on it. She gaped at the emblem before turning and nearly running out of the room. Outside the office she crashed into Abby.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She exclaimed. Lara dangled the keys in front of her showing the Mazda logo a gleeful smile present on her face.

"How much is your bloody insurance?!" Abby asked.

"I don't know! He pays for it!" She replied nodding towards her dad's office.

"He seriously spoils you!" She said her eyes going wide.

"Who cares?!" Lara exclaimed "Do you want to go joyriding?!"

"You bet ya!" She replied a cheeky smile spreading across her face. They both turned and jogged excitedly down the long ramp which led down to the main room.

Five minutes later Lara and Abby were joyriding around the car park at the back of the A.R.C. Lara performed a J-turn leaving skid marks down the length of the tarmac.

"Whoops!" said Lara sarcastically "Do you think anyone will notice?!"

"Not if they don't look at the road!" Abby sniggered.

"We'd better stop now" said Lara.

"Do we have to?!" She groaned in response.

"I'm going to wear the tyres out!" She exclaimed looking at the extent of the skid marks that plastered the car park.

"Yea, I suppose your right, quick lets go before a parking warden comes!" Said Abby so they hastily parked Lara's new Mazda Furai and ran back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

**The oncoming storm**

One month later.

Lara jolted awake and sat upright in bed as she came to. She had just experienced her old nightmare and a cold sweat was still present on her forehead from enduring it. Her breathing was heavy and quick and her me to you pyjama top stuck to her chest on the perspiration. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes and winced half blinded by the early morning sunshine that streamed through the window. She lifted up her hand to shield her eyes and checked the time on her bedside alarm clock. It was 5.35. She never normally woke up that early but she had a feeling in her gut. Something wasn't right. She tore off the covers and threw herself out of bed, flexing her stiff muscles in the morning light. She walked over to her wardrobe and sifted through her clothes wondering what to wear. She eventually settled with a pair of skinny white jeans, navy dolly shoes, a light blue halter neck top and a dark blue jacket which clung to her figure. She tied up her hair into a long, sleek, black ponytail and applied a small amount of make up before sitting on the edge of her bed and wondering what to do. She fiddled uncertainly with her ponytail and looked around the room. Sunlight streamed through the glass balcony doors, white net curtains draped over them. She strolled over and opened the doors a gust of early morning wind caused her hair and the curtains to flutter backwards rippling in the breeze. She padded over to the edge of the balcony and gripped the wooden banister. Nightfire was visible gazing in his meadow along with moonlight the golden light giving his midnight coat a brown tinge. His tail flicked casually back and forth as flies spiralled in the air around him. Lara called out to him. He looked up and whinnied then pawed the green turf underneath him frustratedly. She smiled and went back inside and making a mental note to ride him that day if she wasn't too busy. Suddenly her mobile vibrated violently on her desk and her ring tone started ringing out around the room as she was shutting the balcony doors. She ran over and answered the call pressing the phone against her ear.

"Hi Lara?!" Cutters voice rang out at the other end of the line.

"Yep!" She answered.

"We need you at work as soon as possible. We have an anomaly"

"An anomaly?!" Lara stuttered "Where?"

"Cardiff!" Cutter said uncertainly.

"Cardiff!?" Lara questioned.

"Yea it appeared at approximately 5.35 this morning" Lara frowned. That was the time she'd woken up. She dismissed the thought thinking it a sheer coincidence.

"We need you to come to the A.R.C as quickly as possible before we depart for Cardiff"

"Sure I'll be right there!" And with that the line went dead and Lara hung up. 'Well…' Lara thought to herself 'That cancels any other things I had planned for today!' She hastily grabbed her bag, mobile still in her hand and ran form the room.

Chloe and Lara shared a house. It was less of a house and more of a humongous estate in the middle of the country near the outskirts of Reading. It was divided down the middle but they shared the facilities because it was a bit pointless having a swimming pool, gym and dressage arena all to you. Chloe wasn't here at the moment because she had been visiting her family who lived in London. Her father was Gene Hunt who worked for the metropolitan police service in London her mother; Sarah was unemployed and lived with her Father. Lara's family also lived in London. She worked for her own father who ran the A.R.C in London. A.R.C stood for anomaly research centre and was where they tracked the anomalies and contained any prehistoric animals. Lara's mum who's name was Elizabeth Lester was also unemployed but she had the job of looking after Lara's pain in the arse identical twin brothers Harry and George. She was thinking about how best to annoy them next time she saw them as she ran outside and jumped into the driver's seat of her Mazda Furai already fumbling with the keys ready to insert them into the ignition. She pulled out of the garage at top speed leaving deep grooves on the gravel then sped up the tree lined drive, gravel flying up from the tyres to either side. She drove out onto the road revving the cars engine and speeded up it overtaking the various slow drivers.

At the speed she was driving she was soon entering London luckily it was only six thirty in the morning so the streets weren't packed. Soon she screeched to a halt outside the A.R.C not even bothering to park her car properly. She leaped from the car and sprinted through the main door flashing past the startled receptionist. She didn't stop until she burst through the glass doors to Cutters office in which all of the team were already assembled and listening intently to Cutter who was sitting behind his desk.

"Finally!" He breathed acknowledging Lara sudden appearance. "Now we can go!" Everybody shuffled out of the office most of them with heavy looking eyelids. "Go prepare yourself with the rest of the team" Said Cutter "We're leaving in ten minutes" and with that he started shuffling through the mountainous piles of documents on his desk obviously making last minute preparations. Lara exited the room and went to look for Abby and Chloe who were probably in the armoury sifting through various weapons. She hurried down a set of metallic steps and along a long corridor before entering a large room with racks upon racks of guns. She found Chloe in the tranquilizer section rummaging through a case of fluorescently fletched darts and bottles of sedative. Lara hurried over and asked her what the latest news was.

"There's a anomaly opened up in Cardiff we need to get there before a dangerous animal come through and starts reeking havoc" She replied

"Ok" said Lara plucking a gun off the shelf next to her. "Let's get packing" The next few minutes were extremely chaotic. Guns were being tossed left and right and last minute preparations were being made. After what seemed like no time a tall Lara was climbing into the back of one of the silver pickup trucks along with Chloe, Jenny and Abby.

"Get comfy. It's going to be a long drive" Said the driver, Lara leaned back in her seat and blew some stray hairs from her face. Abby and Chloe were sat either side of her and Jenny was sat in the front as she got carsick. It took slightly longer to drive out of London then when Lara drove in that morning as the morning rush hour was rapidly approaching and the streets became busier by the minute. The driver took to swearing with frustration and thumping the steering wheel with his hands. All the time Lara, Chloe and Abby were holding a quiet discussion in the back about Cardiff but throughout the conversation Chloe was remarkably quiet. Lara knew why this was but she decided not to tell Abby who had also noticed she was acting oddly. The journey was long and tedious and by the end of it Lara was extremely fidgety and managing to drive Chloe insane.

"Will you PLEASE stop fidgeting?!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" Retorted Lara "It's not my fault I hate long journeys!"

"Actually, it is!" Said Chloe

"No it's…"

"Will the both of just shut up!" Jenny interrupted "I'm loosing the will to live here!" Both of them fell silent for the rest of the journey sitting there contemplating their thoughts.

Finally they pulled up in a concrete car park, the weather had taken a turn for the worst and now a steady drizzle was pattering gently against the car. It was now twelve thirty they had been in the car for nearly ten hours and Lara was desperate to get out and stretch her legs. She hastily followed Chloe out of the pick up truck and gazed around. They were in a very bleak parking lot that was practically deserted. Block of grey flats lined nearly every side and vandalised street lights stood at the edge of the roads. She turned to Jenny pulling her jacket close to her as the cold nippy wind blew at her and the rain dampened her hair.

"So" She asked "What do we do now?"

"We look for an anomaly" Jenny replied planting a hand held anomaly detector in Lara's hands. "You go with Alex as we're splitting into pairs" She added grabbing Alex by the back of his black jacket and pulling him over. "Your going with Lara" She said to his bewildered face.

"What if he shoots me again?!" Lara protested, cautiously eying the gun in his hands.

"Well I'll try not to!" He replied in a tedious voice and pushed her away from the crowd. Lara shrugged him off and walked round the corner Alex close behind her. She turned on the detector that lay in her hands, the reading were coming from a place approximately one mile to the south. She reached the end of the street and turned left following the repetitive bleeping noise which was being issued from the detector. It led them for about fifteen minutes Lara and Alex following it all the time in silence. The building around them changed to more modern ones as they progressed. Finally they arrived in a large open oval square that was deserted next to the millennium centre. The bay was visible a couple of hundred meters in front of them.

"I don't get it!" Said Lara puzzled jogging out into the centre of the square not realizing that she had left Alex behind looking at a notice board. "The anomaly should be right here!" She exclaimed spinning around on the spot to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. Several large modern columns surrounded the square. To the north, the city. To the south, the bay. There was nothing. She even gazed up into the bleak misty grey sky to see whether the anomaly was airborne. She stared at the detector in her hands according to it she was supposedly stood right on top of the anomaly. Thinking it must be faulty she whacked it, frustrated with her hand then turned to leave catching sight of a man sprinting rapidly across the square towards her. He wore a long navy army coat and had stylish brown hair and a hansom face. The wind suddenly picked up and whipped her long black hair out behind her.

"Get away from there!" He bellowed pointing straight at her. Lara stared bewildered at the patch on which she stood thinking the man insane. "MOVE!" The man yelled. Lara gulped as she became aware of a small pistol concealed in his right hand. She span on the spot to see Alex staring at her his eyes wide with shock and worry. His gaze suddenly switched to the man who was rapidly approaching her. He ran towards the man raising his gun in his hand. Then everything went black…

Lara was slammed down into a cold and wet snow drift every cell of her body felt as if it was on fire. She was oblivious to anything but the pain which seemed to grip her whole body in a fiery mass. She writhed there in the snow waiting for the pain to cease. When it finally stopped Lara's muscles were stiff and aching from convulsing in the cold. She cautiously winced open her eyes to see a alien sky thousands of meters above her. Three other planets were visible amongst an obscure array of stars and space dust twinkling in the dark. She tried to scream but found that it hurt too much, she rolled into a sitting position her muscles trembled with the effort. He clothes were soaked through from lying in the snow. Great drifts of the stuff surrounded her and were precariously on the deciduous trees that formed a forest all around her. She seemed to be in some sort of clearing in which snow had settled heavily on the ground glistening under the night sky like a thousand diamonds. Lara began to shiver violently the cold seeping through her sodden clothes. She stood on her shaky legs and hugged herself tightly, in the cold her breath forming wispy white clouds in the air in front of her. She managed to stagger over to the tree's leaving deep tracks in the snow behind her. She stumbled into their dark depths using the branches to keep herself upright but soon her fingers were numb from the cold. Finally, too exhausted to carry on any longer she sagged against the trunk of a tree, the rough bark hard and jagged against her back. A glistening tear rolled down her cheek only to freeze halfway. Despair filled her heart at the thought of being so far from home. She didn't even know where she was, alone in the middle of some remote forest in freezing temperatures. How had she got here? She thought desperately to herself.

She stiffened alarmingly as she felt the recognizable feeling of a gun being pressed into the back of her head.

"Stand!" A metallic voice ordered. Lara sat there too terrified to move. Her heart rate tripled and the feeling which had disappeared in her hands and feet quickly found its way back. She managed to stumble to her feet hearing a high pitch whirring noise behind her and a faint blue light was being emitted from behind her head. She anxiously turned her head to view the monster that was there her own breath rasping in her throat. She turned to see a robot shaped a bit like a pepper pot its bottom half dominated by what seemed like semi spheres sticking out of it. The top half had a black grill on top of which was a dome with an eye stalk emitting a fizzing blue light protruding from it. The whole thing was coloured with a guilt copper colour and two weapons protruded from its front. One looked remarkably like a plunger the other like some space revolutionary gun. It was a Dalek.

"You shall be necessary!" It said in the same robotic voice "You shall follow me!" It turned around seamlessly on the rocky ground then slowly started to hover away all the time emitting the same high pitch whirring noise. Lara staggered after it afraid of what it would do to her if she didn't, stumbling often on the odd tree root or rock. Branches whipped at her frozen flesh and soon her face was stinging and her neck was riddled with little cuts.

It wasn't long before Lara spied lights between the trees, thousands of lights some moving. Lara emerged form in between the trees onto a giant plateau parked in the middle of which was a huge futuristic space station the size of a city surrounded by the grime of war. Human corpses lay sprawled in the dirt their guns still present beside them. Lara thought about trying to pick one up but then thought the better of it. If they could be of harm to the Daleks they would've removed them for sure. The bodies bought tears to her eyes they hadn't stood a chance. The humongous space station loomed in front of her and several ships that looked a lot like flying saucers hovered around it. Terrifying anti aircraft guns dangled from the bottom of them and all of the architecture was a metallic bronze colour. More of the Daleks started to gather around her some were hovering in the air the others gliding along the ground twizzling their eye stalks curiously. A gripping sense of fear and dread knotted in Lara's stomach. What do they want with me?! She thought desperately to herself. Why haven't they killed me?! She anxiously scanned the surrounding landscape. On most sides the dark trees loomed threateningly but on one side a huge wasteland stretch out to the horizon. It was filled with dirt and space junk. Crashed space ships stuck out from the scorched ground some still smoking. But then she looked to the sky and the horror that filled her immediately intensified. She was stuck in the middle of a war! Millions upon millions of space ships filled the sky spreading out between the constellations. Firing beams of laser light at an apposing attack force which were defiantly loosing.

"Oh my god!" Lara managed to whisper to herself. The terrifying sight bought back memories of the day when cyber men had invaded every home in the world and the Daleks had wreaked death and destruction throughout the streets of London. Hundreds of people had died that day. Every one was too scared to set foot outside their house, scared of the emotionless metal men who haunted the streets and the platoons of murdering Daleks which had filled the skies. And here the Daleks were building another army! Her fear turned to anger and shear determination formed inside her. She would help these people. She would help them rid the universe of Dalek filth once and for all. And with that she strode on with confidence in between her Dalek escorts already plotting against them.

They arrived underneath the enormous space station. It seemed to be balanced on five metal legs the main body of the ship was hundreds of meters above her. She looked up at the futuristic architecture and thousands of steel girders. Blue light was shining down from a huge disc far above her.

"Teleport!" Exclaimed one of the nearby Daleks and Lara was swallowed up by blue light. She materialized seconds later in a small abandoned room, her knees gave in from the shock and she tumbled to the floor her head spinning. After sitting there for a couple of seconds still slightly dazed from the sudden teleport she picked herself up and blearily looked around. All the Daleks had disappeared leaving her alone in a small metal room. Lights flashed in the walls and a bleeping sound filled the air. A large thick glass panel dominated one wall through which space was visible. Lara walked over to it her mouth hanging open in amazement and rested her right hand on the glass.

"I'm in space!" She whispered astounded to herself. Her eyes stared at the sight before her. The stars twinkled like diamonds in the night. She could see part of a solar system spread out before her the small world she came from way down below orbiting a sun flaring like a giant torch in the dark. A whole fleet of Dalek ships spun soundlessly in the space before her. The sight reminded her how very far from home she was, even the stars were different. Thinking of this more tears crept into her eyes and soon her face was red and tears were dripping onto the floor by her feet. Even though she was surrounded by millions of Daleks she felt so very alone. She would probably never see home again. Chloe, Abby, Phoebe, her parents, her pain in the arse twin brothers Harry and George, Alex… Thinking of them she wept even more and a quiet sob sounded throughout the cold metal room. None of them even knew where she was. She sank down onto her knees and cried her heart out in despair, she lost all hope… But hope hadn't lost her. She saw a movement to her left a armed man materialized out of thin air beside her, blue light pulsing up and down the length of his body. Lara screamed covering her head with her hands and back away into the corner. Another two men appeared behind him immediately raising their guns and aiming their guns and pointing them straight at her.

"Where's the weapon?" Asked one of them bewildered.

"I think she's the thing we were picking up the readings from" Said another moving towards her.

"GET BACK!" One of the other men yelled. "She could be dangerous!"

"Look at her!" The closer one retorted pointing at Lara huddled in the corner and ripping off his mask. Underneath was a young man with longish brown hair, Lara estimated he was about twenty three. "She's just a girl!" he continued. "Let me talk to her!"

"Fine" One of the other men replied "But I'm not going to save your ass Private if she mauls you face off!" The closer one smiled at this and turned back to Lara then came over to her. Once next to her he kneeled down so he was at her level.

"Hey" He whispered softly. Lara tried to conceal the fact that she had been crying but it evidently showed on her face. "It's ok we're here to help you". Lara averted her eyes from his deep brown ones to inspect the other two soldiers behind him.

"Who are you?" She stammered. "What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain now!" He said "We need to get out before any Daleks realise we're here!"

"But I thought they could detect people!" Said Lara confused.

"They can but we have new technology that blocks the signal" He showed her a small bleeping device on his wrist. "Come on" He said taking her arm and helping her to her feet. "My names Will by the way" He said looking at her.

"Lara" She breathed, looking up into his friendly face. He smiled at her. Just then a panel in the wall slid open and a Dalek appeared in the entrance.

"Hostile enemy!" Its shrill metallic voice rang out around the room. Will's hand shot out with lightening with lightening speed and gripped tightly at Lara's upper arm then everything dissolved in a wave of blue light as he activated a device around his neck.

Lara was dropped down onto a hard metal floor for the third time in one hour.

"God that things rough!" She groaned her head spinning again.

"Are you alright?!" Asked Will, immediately there to help her to her feet again.

"Yea I think so!" Lara said unconvincingly. She winced as she hobbled to her feet, shakily.

"That's the teleport it can scramble your head a bit. Eventually you lose so many of your brain cells it doesn't matter anymore!" He explained jokily and grinned at her before he examined the teleportation device around his neck.

"They're blocking the teleport somehow! Andrew and John can't get back!" He yelled. Lara winced as the loud words echoed around her head. Another two mercenary soldiers Lara had only just realised were there hurried over from the corner of the room where they had been standing on guard.

"I have to go back!" Will cried.

"No!" One of the other soldiers shouted yanking the device from Will's neck. "They're dead" He said in a softer tone. Will yelled and threw himself against the wall banging his clenched fists against the metal. Lara looked at him with concern when all of a sudden a severe pain erupted inside her. She screamed out in agony at the same pain as before which enveloped her now. She felt like her entire body was being bisected every part of it on fire. She lay sprawled out on the cold metal floor writhing against the pain. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and gritted her teeth willing it to stop and end her agony. She was oblivious to anything but the pain which was burning at her insides. She clenched herself into a tight ball as it receded her eyes watering. When it finally went she became aware several pairs of hands pinning her to the floor. She relaxed her tense muscles every inch of her body seemed to be throbbing painfully. Lara winced open her eyes to see a young woman about the same age as herself lent over her. She had short wild ginger hair, a face dominated by freckles and blue eyes which were etched with concern.

"Lara!" She exclaimed "Can you here me?!"

"Yea just about" Lara managed to moan in reply.

"I'm Lana and I'm the doctor for this unit! She said introducing herself. "You were having a fit and we had to pin you down to the floor to stop you from hurting yourself" She explained. "Tell me do you suffer from Elo disease or… epilepsy?"

"Epilepsy was cured centuries ago!" Someone else muttered.

"No" Stammered Lara. The young woman sat back on her legs puzzlement apparent on her face.

"Well I'll take a sample of your blood just to be awkward and try to diagnose you" She reached down into a small case by her side and withdrew an empty syringe.

"I don't like needles!" Lara acknowledged staring warily at the thing in Lana's hand.

"Don't look then!" Lana said. Lara averted her gaze then felt a sharp prick in her arm.

"There all done!" She exclaimed then wrapped a bandage tightly around Lara's arm. Lara looked back to see her stash the syringe back in the case which was now full of Lara's scarlet blood. She tried to stand but her muscles protested sending dull aches up her limbs. She looked up as a man strode into the room holding a small blue bleeping device in his hands. He was different from the rest, partly because he wasn't wearing the black uniform that all of the rest seemed to be. He was dressed in a pinstripe suit, American all-stars and was gazing inquisitively through a pair of black rimmed spectacles. It was an odd combination of clothes but he had a great hairstyle and they seemed to suit him perfectly.

"Impossible!" He whispered pointing the small device he was holding at Lara then eagerly strode over to her. All of the other people surrounding her moved aside to let him past. He knelt down before her and shone the blue light in her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Lara questioned slightly blinded by the bright light.

"Checking for any abnormal energy or concussion" He replied extremely fast.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed.

"You seem to be emitting huge amounts of back ground radiation and riftal energy" He said obviously ignoring the expression on Lara's face which plainly said she didn't understand a word he was about.

"What the hell are you on about and who the hell are you?!" Will asked.

"I'm the Doctor!" He said turning to him.

"Doctor what?" Will said.

"Just the Doctor" He replied.

"I think you'll find that I'm the doctor for this unit of artillery" Lana declared.

"No that's my name! The Doctor!"

"Well Doctor if that is your name how did you get in here? This is a private sector!" The Doctor waggled his device in her face.

"It's sonic!" He said with a smile which was one of those smiles which you couldn't help but smile back at. "I came to help because I noticed you have a rather large Dalek problem"

"You could say that" Breathed Will "But what makes you think you can help us you don't even have a gun!"

"Just you watch Daleks even fear the very sound of my name!" He replied. All of a sudden a huge explosion shook the whole room. Lara screamed covering her head with her hands; sparks flew out from various bits of machinery around them. One of the soldiers ran over to a control panel set in the wall and tapped furiously at the keyboard.

"It's the Daleks!" He yelled "Their attacking the station!"

"But what do they want?!" Lana cried. "Why attack this station and not the main control one?!"

"I think they want her" The Doctor said staring at Lara.

"But…" Lara stammered panic rising inside her. "Why do they want me?!"

"Lets find out!" He replied helping her up with his hand then ran out of the room not letting go. Lara ran as best as she could bet her muscles were still weak and trembled with the effort. Security sirens flared in the corridors and armed mercenary soldiers ran desperately to their positions loading their guns as they went. Technicians scrambled anxiously about the various computer monitors and hastily fiddled with the masses of wires that lay around the place. The Doctor led her onwards never letting go of her hand swiftly dodging the frantic people that filled the corridors. Lara often caught a glimpse of space through add windows that were half hidden by wires and machinery. Their feet thudded on the metal mesh which covered the floor as they sped along the ship. She was breathing heavily when they finally arrived in an unused service corridor. It was dark and littered with broken tools and bits of machinery which lay spilled all over the floor. She carefully picked her way in between the odd bits of junk the Doctor still pulling her along. She saw a dim light being emitted from around the bend and rounded the corner to see a police public call box standing in amongst the junk. It looked like it was from the 1950's.

"What's a police public call box doing on a spaceship?!" Lara asked.

"I parked it here" The Doctor murmured fumbling with a key then he inserted it into the lock and opened the door.

"You par…" Lara fell silent as she saw the interior. The massive interior… It was so unnatural she swayed on her feet and her eyes rolled up into her head as she fainted on the doorstep.

"That is the best reaction yet" The Doctor smiled to himself as he inspected the monitor on the circular console in the middle of the alien room.

The whole room seemed to spin around Lara as she dizzily sat upright and groaned as she felt a rather large bump on the back of her head. Everything she could see was blurry and distorted as her eyes adjusted to the myriad of bright lights all around her then everything seemed to slip into focus. She was lying on the floor of the alien ship which consisted of metal grills, the ceiling was high and arched with y shaped columns supporting the futuristic architecture. The whole room was circular and had a round console in the middle surrounded by a ring of railings which breached in certain places for ramps which led down to the door or deeper into the ship. She slowly got up on her trembling limbs and shuffled nervously over to the controls where the Doctor was busy surveying a monitor. She looked at the strange column in the centre of the room which protruded from the top of the console. Inside it a green light was pulsing up and down and the whole structure seemed to be alive with a myriad of flashing lights and bleeping noises.

"I'll need a blood sample" The Doctor said suddenly turning to her.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Lara squeaked.

"What is?!" He questioned

"This!" Lara exclaimed gesturing at the huge room she was in.

"The TARDIS? Oh yea it is! You fainted!" He said in a humorous manner grinning at her.

"Shut up!" Lara breathed back sarcastically. "What's the TARDIS anyway? Is it alien?"

"Time and relative dimensions in space. It's basically a ship that travels in time and space and yes it is alien. To you anyway"

"Are you an alien?!" She gulped

"Yea" The Doctor replied simply.

"But you…you look human!"

"It's the other way around actually humans look like Time lords!"

"Oh shut up wise boy!" Lara exclaimed "What's a Time lord anyway!?!"

"Its what I am!" The Doctor replied

"Oh that helps soon as I hardly know you!" Lara said "Are there many of you that like travel around in freaky time machines?!"

"Just me…" The Doctor said trailing off.

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm the last one of my race left all the rest are dead"

"Oh I'm so sorry! What happened?!"

"There was a war" The Doctor explained.

"Like this one?!" Lara asked

"No" The Doctor smiled "Bigger, much bigger. The Time war. The war for all of reality and we lost everyone lost." He sighed "So many unneeded deaths. Many of the races ran. The wise ones. But we stayed to fight the fight. The final showdown. Just my race and the Daleks. But I was the only one who could end it with a terrible price…" He suddenly seemed to snap out of it. Lara gazed at him with concern.

"Anyway I don't like to dwell on the past" The Doctor said turning back to the consoles monitor. "What's your name anyway?" He asked her suddenly.

"Lara" She said still looking around the TARDIS with awe. "Lara Lester" The Doctor frowned obviously contemplating something. "Anything the matter?" She asked.

"Lara, Lara Lester, Lester Lara" He said repeating her name over and over again. "I swear I've heard that name before. Lara Lester…" Then he waved his hand obviously dismissing the thought as a coincidence. "Anyway… getting back to the point" The Doctor continued "I need a blood sample"

"Another!" Lara exclaimed "I've already had one taken!"

"I only need a tiny drop!" He said.

"Fine!" She breathed and began to untie the bandage in her arm. Once it was off she squeezed the minor wound until a drop of blood sat glistening on her skin. The Doctor came over and tenderly scooped it up from her arm with his finger then wiped it on a small device next to the monitor he had been studying. He scanned it with his sonic device for a couple of seconds while it processed the data some circular icons spinning idly on the screen.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed rather loudly making Lara jump as the monitor bleeped indicating it was done. "Blood type: Rhesus b negative. Home planet: earth, my personal favourite. Age: nineteen. Nationality: English. Physique: fit and healthy."

"Is there anything wrong with any of that?!" Lara asked after he had finished the long list.

"No… apart from the fact that you are somehow in the year 14,000, how did you get here?!

"I don't know it was…" She trailed off as the monitor bleeped again and the Doctor's attention snapped back to that his eyes becoming wide at what it said.

"No" He breathed looking from the blood to Lara then back to the monitor again.

"What!?" Lara asked becoming slightly worried. "What is it?!"

"Your blood!" He said "It's mutating!" He looked at her with a very wide eyed stare.

"What do you mean?!" She stammered looking at her arm which was oozing another small droplet of blood.

"Your body is heaving with riftal energy, seeping with the stuff and it's changing your biological structure. What exactly happened to you?"

"I… I don't know!" Lara began to explain again. "One second I was in Cardiff and the next I was on a planet millions of miles away!"

"The rift…" The Doctor whispered

"What's the rift?"

"It's a spacial fault line running straight through the middle of Cardiff"

"Like an earthquake fault?" Lara asked

"Yea" He replied "Except between realities it can pull things through time and space and into Cardiff but also takes them"

"So…"

"The riftal energy must have been gathering until the neutron flow became to strong and the structure of time and space fractured and imploded on a certain interval taking any present matter with it. It would have been pulled through the fracture rebalancing the polarity of the neutrons and depositing the excess matter in the place where the reversal of the polarity of the neutron flow took place"

Smile and nod thought Lara smile and nod. The Doctor took one look at her and said

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?!"

"No!" She replied simply.

"Basically…" He said tapping his fingers on the TARDIS console. "When you were taken through that rift you were surrounded by huge amounts of background radiation. A lot of it gathered in you body and now the vast amounts of it are mutating your cellular biological structure"

"Mutating them into what?!" Lara asked her voice became shakier by the minute.

"I don't know" He said.

"But why do the Daleks want me?! When I first encountered Will he had been picking up readings from me thinking I was some kind of weapon!" She cried

"They want you because of all the energy you're harbouring. They plug you up to their mainframe and they would have enough energy to punch a whole in the universe or worse!" He groaned in reply running his fingers through his hair obviously deep in thought. Just then the violent pain racked around Lara's body again she screamed out loud and doubled over throwing herself against the TARDIS console. This time the pain was too severe for her body to bear and it engulfed her into darkness. She slumped unconscious against the various levers and switches on the control desk flicking many of them onto different settings as she slid to the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled running over and catching Lara just before she hit the floor. He gently set her down before turning back to the console and frantically started adjusting them back to their original settings but it was too late. The console lit up and the engine began to whirr sending them deep into the centre of the Dalek fleet. Lara woke to see the ribbed ceiling of the TARDIS high above her. She sat up oddly feeling completely fine and full of energy. She flexed her stiff limbs and got to her feet, the place was deserted.

"Doctor!" She called anxiously but he was nowhere to be seen. His sonic device lay next to the blank monitor. She picked it up and idly twiddled it in between her fingers wondering what to do. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she strolled over to the wooden door stashing the sonic thing in her jacket pocket. She pulled open the door and looked outside. The TARDIS had moved. It was now in a different space station where the architecture was completely different. It was more futuristic and neat to the former one. Hang on… She thought suddenly to herself. This looks like…

"Human detected!" A metallic voice rang out that she recognized immediately. She turned to look down the corridor to where a Dalek was rounding the bend at the end. He instincts kicked in immediately. She pulled the TARDIS door shut and fling herself behind it so she was out of sight of the oncoming Dalek. She leant against the side of the TARDIS her heart racing as she heard it approach her hiding place, the high pitched whirring noise filling the corridor and gradually getting louder and louder as it got closer and closer. Lara winced her eyes tightly shut as it came along side the TARDIS then span around to face her.

"You shall be exterminated!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lara muttered and she lashed out kicking out with her left foot with immense speed to make contact with its gun. To Lara's shock the thing snapped right off and rolled off down the corridor clanging against the metal floor. The Dalek looked down at the stump that had once been its gun and wiggled it about.

"My exterminator has been exterminated!" It exclaimed in its robotic voice. Lara gazed down at her leg in astonishment.

"What the hell?!" She whispered then decided to take advantage of the situation and ran off at full pelt down the corridor. The speed at which she did alarmed her she covered a hundred meters in less than seven seconds. Round the corner she stopped dead and looked down at her body as if it was not her own.

"What's happening to me?!" She whispered to herself. She glanced desperately around for a place to go then noticed a metal up ahead of her so she hurried over to it. It was activated by an odd semi spherical button but as much as Lara thumped it the door wouldn't open. She pounded her fists on the metal panel in frustration then suddenly remembered the sonic device in her pocket. If the Doctor had used it in able for him to gain entrance to private sectors maybe that meant it could open doors. She quickly reached into her pocket then withdrew it then desperately inspected it for switches. She found a button and pressed it then jumped as a blue light shone out the end and it began to whirr. She held it above the button for the door for a couple of seconds then there was a loud hiss and the panel slid open. She hurried through it into another corridor; the place seemed to be endless. Just then the panel shut behind her.

"No!" She squeaked and tuned around but it was too late and she watched it slide shut the last couple of centimetres. There was no button on this side of the wall that she could use to reopen it. She gritted her teeth in frustration and turned to see two Daleks at the end of the corridor staring at her intently.

"Shit!" She groaned.

"Hostile intruder must be exterminated!" They both cried simultaneously. This time she was too far away for her to physically attack them and the corridor was bare with nowhere for her to go.

"Exterminate!" They shrieked again raising their guns so they were pointing directly at Lara. A beam of light shot towards her so Lara did a severe back bend going into a crab as it sailed over her then neatly flipped over back onto her feet. A loud fizzing bang came from behind the Daleks and a bright white light. Lara shielded her eyes against the blaze and stumbled backwards. When she opened them again smoke shrouded the corridor and engulfed her in a grey haze. She waved her hands around her trying to clear the air but the smoke was thick. She started to cough profusely and sank to her knees her head began to spin because of lack of oxygen. Suddenly a mask was clamped over her face and someone grabbed her round the waist, lifting her to her feet. She looked, astounded to her left to see a figure dressed in black, they pulled her along the corridor to the end. Everything seemed to be passing in a blur. She remembered coughing violently as she was dragged almost unconscious into a clear room free of smoke and propped up against the wall. Lara reached up and ripped off the gas mask to breath the clean air again and sat there panting. Then she recognized Will's deep brown eyes looking through the visor of his own gas mask.

"Lara?!" She heard him say, the mask slightly muffling his voice. "We just keep on bumping into each other don't we?! What the hell happened, how did you get here?!"

"I'm not sure" She stammered "The Doctor took me to his spaceship which was parked in your ship and then he diagnosed me but then I kind of fainted on the control panel and sent us hurtling into the centre of the Dalek fleet. Then I woke up and he was gone. I went outside and was kind of escaping from a couple of angry Daleks when you came in" Will listened to her short retelling of what happened to her with raised eyebrows. "Where did all that smoke come from?!" Lara asked.

"Oh, Arthur's gun backfired" He replied.

"Must have been one hell of a gun" She commented. Will reached down to his side and picked an enormous gun up off the floor. It was black, chunky and at least a meter long with a shoulder strap so you could sling it round your back.

"Here" Will said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device which looked slightly like a digital wrist watch then gripped Lara's wrist and did it up around it. Will adjusted the settings on it then let go.

"There we go now they can't detect you" He said.

"Thanks" Lara replied studying it. Suddenly Will frowned.

"Your eyes"

"What about them?" Lara questioned reaching up suddenly and gently touching her eyelid.

"I swear they've changed colour" He said. Lara frowned and scanned the room for something reflective. The best thing she could see was a shiny metal anal set in the wall on the opposite side of the room. She hastily got to her feet and ran over to it. She heard Will drop the gun on the floor and run after her. He was right. Looking in the shiny metal she saw that they had gone from a dull greyish blue to a bright and vibrant one that flashed dangerously. They shocked her and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"It's ok!" Will said coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're just a mutant freak who can change what she looks like?!"

"Hey!" She complained "You don't need to worry me even more!" Lara moaned shakily reaching up and gently prodding her cheek

"Sorry!" He smiled "I was joking!"

"I know!" She growled and turned around to glare at him dangerously. "But it wasn't funny!"

"You know you are really bad at the evils!"!" He sniggered and took a step backwards away from her. Lara decided to ignore him so she ran over to his gun and picked it up, loading it with a cheeky grin.

"That's my gun!" Will exclaimed.

"Yea and its about to be shooting its ammunition at Daleks" She smiled and turned leaving the room with Will in a hot pursuit.

Outside Lara looked up and down the length of the corridor; the smoke had cleared to reveal the remains of the two Daleks which had been blown apart to reveal their interiors.

"Ewwwww!" Lara groaned as she passed the wreckage. A slimy squid like creature lay motionless in amongst the shards of metal. Lara picked her way carefully in between them eyeing the disgusting sight cautiously then rounded the corner to see a big pair of double doors. Lara headed eagerly towards them not realising that they were automatic. They hissed and slid open suddenly in front of her. A humongous hall was before them filled with millions of Daleks. Huge platoons of them sailed through the air and centuries of them occupied the enormous floor space. In the centre on a stilted raised platform above a control desk was a tank filled with a green acidy looking solution. Floating in it was a huge version of the squid creatures they had seen a second ago. One huge yellow eye stared ghostly around the hall. Lara just managed to suppress a scream at the sight before her. She turned to fun back only to find their way blocked by another three Daleks which had appeared noiselessly behind them.

"RUN!" Yelled Will wrenching the gun from Lara's grasp. "I'll fend them off!"

"NO!" She screamed in reply. "What about you!"

"JUST GO!" He ordered and raised the gun and shot the nearest Dalek. A bolt of energy flashed from the end of the gun and hit it. It exploded, metal flying through the air and hitting its comrades. A large cloud of smoke puffed out from the wreckage. I can't help Will if I get caught myself. Thought Lara desperately and using the smoke as cover she made a dash for the control desk at the centre of the room. With her new speed she sprinted towards the large console luckily all of the Dalek attention was on the commotion Will was causing so she remained unnoticed. Once there she did a neat flip over circular desk to land neatly on the other side. The desk was in a horse shoe shape so the operator would stand in the middle where Lara was now. She anxiously gazed at the huge array of buttons and lights which dominated it, most of them could only be activated by Dalek control. She glanced back over her shoulder to where the fight was taking place Will was just visible through the smoke defending himself against the relentless horde of Daleks. As soon as he killed one another would simply glide up to take its place. It was useless and Will realized it. He dropped his gun to the floor in surrender with a loud metallic clang.

"You shall be of use. You shall follow me" Exclaimed the Dalek nearest to him. It turned and led the way in between the crowd another Dalek following closely behind him. They led him over to before the squid thing in the large tank which Lara presumed was their emperor. Will was led out in front of him and an inflatable blue cell fizzed into life around him. It was tall and cylindrical and Will was trapped in the middle of it. He span hopelessly on the spot but the barrier around him was seamless and he resumed a casual pose. Lara's eyes strayed to another figure trapped in an identical cell to the left. It was the Doctor. Lara's heart lifted and hope formed inside her. She popped her head up from behind the console.

"Doctor!?" She mouthed at him. The movement caught his eye and he looked over in her direction to see her looking at him.

"Lara?!" He exclaimed in a soundless reply obviously surprised by her presence especially behind the control desk.

"I have your sonic woogjy woogjy thing!" She mouthed excitedly holding up the sonic thing.

"Great!" He mimed. "Why do you have my sonic woogjy woogjy thing?!"

"You forgot it!"

"Use it to break the blue wire!" He mouthed back desperately. Lara searched the desk frantically then held up a blue cable.

"This one?!" She questioned in the same soundless speech.

"Yes!" The Doctor replied. Lara flicked the switch on the side of the sonic device so the blue light pulsed from the end. Just then she noticed the Doctor frantically waving his hands and going

"No, no, no!"

"What now?!" She mouthed ferociously.

"The red wire!" He replied

"Make up your bloody mind!" She yelled soundlessly.

"Red wire!" He mouthed again. Lara swapped the blue cable for the red one next to it then held the sonic device to it. Then she noticed the Doctor waving at her again.

"What now?!" She shouted in a mime. "Oh lets guess! Green wire!?"

"No!" The Doctor mouthed urgently back. "Dalek!" He pointed up to Lara's right where a Dalek had become aware of her presence and was zooming through the air towards her. Lara screamed as it got nearer and nearer.

"Come on!" She cried to the wire. She didn't know what it was going to do when it snapped but hopefully it would stop the Dalek that was going to kill her. She glanced desperately at the wire. Its red outer casing was just stating to melt. She wasn't going to be quick enough… The Dalek raised its gun and took aim the lights on top of its dome flashed Lara knew what it was saying even though she hadn't heard it. Exterminate. A beam of light flashed out of the end of its gun straight towards her when all of a sudden the wire snapped clean in two in her hands. Lara ducked desperately and the beam of light passed her shoulder with less than a centimetre to spare. Lara screamed as it hit the desk behind her which went up in flames and sparks showered over her. Lara looked up over the desk to see chaos ringing out around the hall. All of the Daleks eyestalks went out and they started crashing drunkenly into each other. The ones that had been in the air dropped down onto the floor below them, smashing severely. A couple landed in the tank and were completely eroded by the green acid. The blue cells that imprisoned the Doctor and Will flickered out of existence. Lara jumped out from behind the console and ran over to them.

"We need to get out of here!" She yelled just as a Dalek shot blindly at them which missed and set fire to several barrels that were stacked up against the wall. Will ran over to his gun and picked it up then ran after Lara and the Doctor who were both making for the exit. Lara skidded to a halt once she was outside and slumped against the wall waiting for both the men to catch up. The Doctor arrived first then Will both grimy and battered.

"What did I do?!" Lara asked the Doctor, horrified.

"You reduced the force field and cellular illumination of…"

"Oh no don't you go technibabble again on me!" She groaned.

"Basically you blinded them, turned off their levitation fields and self control system" He sighed. "I've got to go back in there"

"No you don't!" Lara cried.

"If I don't the emperor will simply rebuild another army. I can't let that that happen!" The Doctor yelled. "If I can get back to that control panel I'll be able to self destruct the entire fleet and every Dalek with them!" He turned to run back into the hall then Will grasped his arm.

"Ill do it" Will said.

"No you can't!" Lara cried her eyes beginning to glisten.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "It's practically my job to die!"

"It's never your job to die!" Lara retorted

"Yea but I would do it for you any day" He smiled swiftly turning to her and pecked her on the cheek. Lara felt all the blood in her body rushing to her face and Will smiled at her.

"That shut you up! Oh and here have this! I knew you liked it!" He left his gun in Lara's hands before running back through the doors. Lara stood there and watched him go the gun tight in her grasp and she felt a tear spill down her cheek.

"Come on" The Doctor whispered. Lara took one last glance back at Will who was running through the disintegrating Dalek fleet back towards the control panel. She grabbed the Doctors outstretched hand and turned and ran back trough the labyrinth of corridors. Just as the TARDIS came in sight the whole ship jolted with a sickening lurch sending Lara flying off balance. A roar echoed from deep down the corridor. The Doctor rushed up from behind and picked her up then they ran hand in hand towards the TARDIS Will's gun still tight in Lara's grip. They reached the door and the Doctor hastily unlocked them and shoved Lara inside just as a flame ball burst round the corner. He slammed the door just in time and the Whole TARDIS jolted as the spaceship outside was sent up in a fiery rage. The Doctor hurried over to the TARDIS console and flicked a couple of switches. The whole place lurched again as he released the handbrake, sending them away from the war which had now ended…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Two very pissed off friends!

Lara stared into space, literally. The TARDIS door was open and they were in orbit around a supernova staring into the dark depths of space. Lara sat in the doorway her legs dangling over the edge swinging idly. She breathed in the icy air and gazed at the magnificent sight before her just dwelling on the profound sadness inside her. The star in front of her was made up of red flames churning away and licking at the empty space around it. Even though they were approximately 200,000 miles away from it Lara could feel its intense heat on her face. Tear after tear ran down her cheeks, her face red and blotchy. She just didn't know what to do. She thought of home again she had only been gone for about a day but already Lara thought she had changed so much she couldn't go back. She couldn't just go back to a normal life after having experienced all that. Not that her life had been exactly normal anyway.

"Come on" The Doctor said placing a hand on her shoulder and crouching next to her. "That stars about to implode, stay there and you'll get toasted" Lara climbed to her feet and walked silently back up to the TARDIS console as the Doctor shut the doors. She looked at the monitor which was showing the star she had just been watching. All of a sudden there was a bright light and a massive explosion as it collapsed in on itself.

"Blimey!" Lara exclaimed and took a step backwards stumbling into the railings. The Doctor walked up to the console then flicked a couple of switches then released the thing he called the handbrake. Lara gripped tightly onto the railings her knuckles turning white as the whole TARDIS lurched sickeningly.

"You could have warned me!" Cried Lara.

"Oh! A shocks good for the system!" He smiled back at her. Lara flashed a dangerous grin forgetting her earlier troubles. She held on tightly as the whole place rocked and swayed. She glanced back at the monitor which was now showing them hurtling through some blue vortex. Lara fell to the metal grill floor as the TARDIS suddenly straightened out.

"Where are we now?!" She questioned with an excited grin.

"Why don't you take a look?!" He smiled back gesturing towards the door. Lara ran own towards it her feet clanging against the metal floor then yanked it open.

"Oh you're kidding me!?" She exclaimed looking at the landscape before her.

"Nope!" Grinned the Doctor coming up behind her in the doorway.

"No way!" Lara cried staring at the lunar landscape. The freezing air hit her like a wall in the face knocking the air out of her. Once she got over the shock she looked out across the bleak landscape. The earth was visible spinning in space over the horizon. She could see England so far off almost shrouded by cloud. Home. Her friends and family were down there now no idea where she was. What the hell would they think if they saw her now? She thought amusingly to herself. She looked at the bleak and abstract place around her. The grey landscape was dominated by craters and pieces of fractured meteorite and the ground was covered with a layer of ash.

"How am I breathing?!" Lara asked amazed at the freezing air that was rushing in and out of her lungs.

"Small atmospheric force field" The Doctor replied. "The TARDIS generates one at any destination that hasn't got a humane atmosphere or any at all. Just don't wonder too far away"

"Do footprints really stay on the moon forever?!" Lara asked inquisitively.

"Pretty much!" The Doctor winced as she stepped out onto the ash. She walked a couple of meters into the landscape then looked back at the trail of footprints she had left behind her.

"I wonder what NASA would think if they found imprints of dolly shoes from rocket dog on the moon?!" She sniggered.

"Not a lot I should think" He muttered with a smile.

"Can I write ha ha suck on that Neil Armstrong in huge letters?!" She laughed.

"No!" The Doctor replied simply.

"Awwww why?!" She moaned.

"Because approximately 7.84928 percent of the universe would implode because of an unbalance of hix particles in the hyper logical flow" He said.

"Maybe I wont then!" She smiled crossing out a large h.

"All my family are down there" She commented.

"Maybe not" The Doctor replied "Well apart from your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandparents"

"What do you mean?!" Asked Lara turning to him.

"It's the year 1"

"The year 1!" She repeated.

"Well there's got to be a year 1 hasn't there!" He exclaimed leaning against the TARDIS doorframe.

"I suppose" She frowned "But that means I'm the first ever human on the moon!"

"Yea" He breathed.

"Wow!" Lara squeaked "That is so cool!"

"Come on" Said the Doctor nodding his head back toward the TARDIS. "I think you've left enough footprints and its time I took you back"

"Do I have to!?" She questioned with a disappointed sigh.

"Why, don't you want to?!" He asked.

"Its just I'm not sure I can go back to them after having seen all of this" She sighed gesturing at the lunar landscape all around her.

"You should go back, your family will miss you" He said.

"But what about you?!" Lara replied "I can't just leave you by yourself after all that you've done"

"I'm fine alone" He said his face going cold as he turned back inside. Lara ran back into the TARDIS after and stopped him in his tracks by grabbing hold of his arm.

"Be fair on yourself!" Lara retorted. "You care about other people too much and not about yourself! You need someone!"

"I'm taking you home" He said.

"Why?!" Lara demanded moving back in front of him as he attempted to get past her.

"Because I care about you too much!" He said almost yelling. "Every person who knows me, gets involved with me ends up with their heart broken or their family captured and tortured or has their memories wiped or trapped in a parallel universe; such dreadful things that you can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to go through it yourself. I'm taking you home!" He finished.

"And I care about you too much!" Lara said to his face "And I know that those people knew what was coming to them but carried on with you for your sake and they knew that it was worth it! They lived more with you then in any possible life they might have had on earth and they used it to help millions of people and different species and that's what I want to do with mine!" Lara yelled at him "Please…" She begged. The Doctor took a deep breath knowing what Lara said was the truth then thought what the heck and gave her massive grin.

"Is that a yes?!" Lara squeaked.

"What else is it going to be?!" He grinned.

"Oh thank you!" Lara squeaked then gave him a crushing hug. He pulled away from her then ran up to the console obviously forgetting their earlier rant.

"So where's it going to be!" He asked with a smile running round the console adjusting various switches and random levers. "Lost moon of pooch?!" He suggested "The Medusa cascade?! Or… random destination!" He exclaimed his hand above a small button already anticipating her answer.

"Random destination it is then" Lara smiled back running over to join him .The doctor smiled pressing the button the yanking the handbrake. Lara was thrown about the place until they landed. Her head span but she managed to keep the nonexistent contents of her stomach down.

"God that one was rough!" She exclaimed as she felt the TARDIS stabilise and hit the ground.

"It's not normally that rough" The Doctor said concernedly checking the monitor "Feels like she's got indigestion" He ran his hand over the control panel. Lara rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the door.

"Better let me go first" The Doctor exclaimed catching her up. "Don't know what's out there" He moved in front of her and opened the door. A cold dale wind blew in through the open door and Lara spied a grey and bleak sky over the Doctors shoulder. She shivered as the nippy wind caught her bare arms.

"I think I'll fetch my jacket" She muttered quietly and turned and jogged back to where she had left it hanging on the metal railings. She heard he Doctor talking to some people outside as she shrugged it on.

"Come on Lara don't be shy!" He called.

"Just a second!" She replied doing up the zip on her jacket then jogged down to join him. No amount of aliens or spaceships could have prepared her for the sight she saw next. Standing in the middle of what year did the Doctor say it was? Then realised he hadn't, were her two best friends Phoebe and Chloe. She stood there with her mouth hanging open as they both screamed her name simultaneously. Lara then screamed their names back at them and went over and swept them both into crushing hugs. The Doctor stared bewilderedly at the not very elegant reunion before him not quite sure what to make of it all.

5


End file.
